I'd Lie
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Ino reminisces about her and Shikamaru in her dying moments. Songfic. Rated for character death and my potty mouth swearing XD R&R plz!


**I'd Lie: A ShilaIno fanfic**

Middi: My first sonfic people! It's for my all time fav Naruto couple Shikamaru and Ino! I've been in a Taylor Swift phase for a while and this song matches perfectly to the anime, and or couple!

Symphy: This is a sad one folks. Middi is sad, Symphy is sad. Sorry guys.

Middi: Naruto is owned by whatever the dude's name is. This was already written and I'm just putting it up now cause I'm a lazy ass like Shika-chan! XD

~Oo0oO~

Red vision. Green and black foliage. Strong arms clutching me, safe. Everything seems fine, but you're crying, Chouji's crying. Yuuhi sensei is being strong, but there's water in her eyes. Why is everyone crying?

Then I remember. I remember everything.

The plan. The execution. The mistake. The sacrifice.

…The pain.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
_

_Has ever looked this good to me  
_

_He tells me about his night  
_

_And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

Oh Kami stop the pain. It hurts so much. The pain isn't just from the gaping hole in my chest, all the weapons that penetrated my skin, and the poison slowly seeping its way through my body. It's because of Shikamaru, he's crying. My love, Shikamaru is crying, because of that damned battle with the sound village.

Simple mission. Get the Sound Ninja away from a village in Rice country, then return to get our paycheck. But the village had already been taken over and a squad of 4 ninja was supposed to stop 50 trained and lethal sound Nin. No matter how talented Team 10 is, and with the help of Kurenai Yuuhi, the famous genjutsu master of Konoha, it wasn't possible. But right now, all I can think about is the tears coming down his face.

_He'll never fall in love  
_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
_

_But I know all his favorite songs  
_

I remember when I fell in love with Shikamaru; it was so sudden, but so right. You were always with Temari, the sand kunoichi; I thought you were in love with her. You told me nothing would ever touch your heart after Asuma-sensei died. But every time we were together you would smile a genuine Shika smile. I always asked you to train with me, pick flowers with me, and stargaze with me.

And you enjoyed it.

You made me so happy when you would agree to see me. You always helped, within limits, to perfect my jutsu, or get better at fighting or strategizing. You made me sad when you had to do something else, but I respected it enough to let you go. And when it was time for a seduction mission, whenever you could you saw me off. It always made me want to come back to see your beautiful face.

_And I could tell you  
_

_His favorite color's green  
_

_He loves to argue  
_

_Born on the seventeenth  
_

_His sister's beautiful  
_

_He has his father's eyes  
_

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
_

_I'd lie_

Green to purple wasn't an attractive combination, but I liked it. Deep colors balanced each other out, quiet versus loud, psychic versus shadow, earth versus sky. Two different elements. And that was what made us perfect. Both of us argued daily, and non-stop, we're a match made in hell Chouji always said.

Born the day before me. Our parents must've planned it or something, only solution. I never got why Shikamaru never let his parents help him with anything. Because of our father's team we were close, Ino-Shika-Chou forever. I would love to have my mother in my life again, to help me sort these feelings of Shikamaru.

Light blue eyes versus dark, chocolate brown eyes. Sky like my dad always says to me, and Shikamaru was the earth. Both of us cared deeply for each other, I knew that, but we never acted on it. Too late now I guess. I feel my heart slowing, my breathing becoming less frantic, and my vision blurring. I was dying slowly, and filled with pain as Shika kept crying.

_He looks around the room  
_

_And innocently overlooks the truth  
_

_Shouldn't a light go on  
_

_Doesn't he know  
_

_That I've had him memorized for so long_

He sees everything in black and white  


_Never let nobody see him cry  
_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_

I heard Temari helped you show no emotion while Chouji was in the hospital; I just sat around the corner, crying my eyes out. It was your first mission of a chunin, and because you didn't bring back Sasuke you thought you had utterly failed. Well…you did fail, but it was your first mission so it was to be expected. And after I heard Chouji would live I rushed home and cried. For a completely different reason.

Temari and you got close after that, and I was jealous. No, more than jealous, envious. I had cravings to beat her like I know I could. Every time Temari came to Konoha you were her guide, no one else. She would get the chance to be with you now, and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

_I could tell you  
_

_His favorite color's green  
_

_He loves to argue  
_

_Born on the seventeenth  
_

_His sister's beautiful  
_

_He has his father's eyes  
_

_And if you ask me if I love him...  
_

_I'd lie  
_

The pain in my body was receding, it was just numb now. I lifted my hand to cup Shikamaru's cheek, and he flinches, like something's' burned him. I start to take my hand back but he quickly grabs it, and pulls it back up to his cheek. I look to Yuuhi-sensei, then to Chouji. Shikamaru turns his body around so that he can talk to them, and then says two words I never thought he would ever say. Two words he would ever say to a trusted comrade and best friend.

"_**Fuck off.**_" Even I wanted to leave when he said them. They were said with such malice, hate and anger that I didn't even recognize him. He turned and looked back down at me; he got rid of the angry look in his eyes. What came into them after was sadness; he knew he had to be strong so he gave me a sad smile, which I returned. He rubbed my hand against his cheek, smearing it with blood, and I started frowning before my body gave into a fit of jerks that made my body deluge into a world of pain.

I closed my eyes, and felt the world recede to just him and I. Shikamaru and Ino. I slowly opened my eyes, smiled as widely as I could, and forced my muscles, even though they were feeling immense pain, to slowly push me up. Shikamaru's eyes widened as I did so and started to protest, but I silenced him with my lips.

My first kiss with Shikamaru and I won't see his reaction. I let my arms drop and I fell into his embrace again. I must look horrible, and I think to myself how shallow I am to think that. And even in my _**dying**_ moments, nothing will ever come close to the feeling of bliss with Shikamaru's lips on mine again.

I hear something then.

I look up and see Asuma-sensei…and my mother. They have their hands outstretched to me, smiling. I nod and look to Shikamaru again. I then whisper, with my last breath, the thing I've wanted to say for years and years on end.

"_Shikamaru…Forever my sweet 'Deer'*…I will…al…ways…love…y…o…u"_ And I faded into oblivion. Still loving the feeling of being in his arms.

Oo0oO~

_She stands there, then walks away  
_

_My God, if I could only say  
_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_She'd never tell you,  
_

_But she can play guitar  
_

_I think she can see through  
_

_Everything but my heart  
_

_First thought when I wake up,  
_

_Is my God, she's beautiful  
_

_So I put my hair up  
_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you  
_

_Her favorite color's green  
_

_She loves to argue  
_

_Oh, and it kills me  
_

_Her sister's beautiful  
_

_She has her father's eyes  
_

_And if you ask me if I love her...  
_

_If you ask me if I love her...  
_

_I'd lie_

Ino…My caring, boisterous, beautiful, and sweet smelling Ino… She's gone…

I'm sorry…So, so sorry…

"Thank you…" I say as Ino closes her aqua colored eyes for the last time, and I whisper the same words she did not a moment ago.

"_Ino…Forever my sweet 'Pig'*… I will always love you…But its too late now. You'll just have to wait for me to get up there to see you…Just like always.*_

~Oo0oO~

Middi: That took too long! … WOW. I started this fic AGES ago. And I just finished it because… Ya…just because.

* Thingies!

Deer*- Shika, in Japanese means Deer, and the Nara family owns forested areas that deer live on.

Pig*- Ino, in Japanese means Pig, or boar. Not really anything but that.

Just like always*- Shika is always trying to sleep and Ino usually ruins that right? Ino waits for Shikamaru to getup off his lazy, but totally hot ass and go to training or something.

Ino: Bitch he's mine!

Middi: AHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME!

Symphy: Hehehe. K pretty much it. Now go away. Or send us reviews to say if we suck or not. If you're really nice we might do a fic of whatever the heck you choose. Cept the ones we don't want to do.

Middi: Ugh…. I already wrote this, kinda cheesy if you ask me but ya…Ash… I'm sorry…for…keeping you away from Mare…(Night World reference)

Shika: ? Ino…What did you do? Never mind. I don't wanna know or find out. Now… (seductively saying this) Kiss me… *Insert Smexy smile here XD*


End file.
